A Fallen Hero
by EclipseMaster
Summary: What would have happened had Caineghis been late


Eclipse Master  
A Falled Hero  
~Angst~

Ike ran down the path silently wondering what his father was doing.  
Further down the path he heard the sound of metal striking against metal,  
he redoubled his pace as he urged his legs to go ever faster.

His pace soon carried him to a small, moonlit glade in the forest where  
his father and a strange knight dressed in black armour were fighting.

Ike watched as his father swung his axe and had it stopped by the yellow  
blade of the knight's sword, both men strained as hard as they could,  
seeking to throw the other off balance, suddenly the knight gave his sword a  
twist that sent the axe flying.

With a start, Ike ran forward, drawing his sword, "Ike, stay back!" yelled his  
father, Ike stopped and stepped back a few steps.

The knight tossed Greil the sword that he had been using "use this" he said  
drawing a silver sword from its sheath "I have the other"

Greil slid the sword from the log that it had impaled itself in and tossed it away,  
instead going over to where his axe lay "I'll use this," he said harshly.

"Come now Gawain, do you really think to beat me with that?" questioned the  
knight. "That was my name before, but I cast it away long ago, like I did certain  
other things".

"Really Gawain, is that the best you could come up with, that you who knew  
best what it could do, threw it away?, I will kill you and then kill both of your  
children, I'm sure that if you do not have one of them will."

"Don't get cocky with me, boy, I recognize your voice now, do you really think  
you can beat me, the man who trained you, I could always beat you."

With those words Greil charged the knight and brought his axe around in a  
sweeping blow that the knight blocked easily, Greil smashed his axe down on  
the knight's sword again and again, but to no avail, the knight simply blocked  
all the blows that Greil aimed at him.

Greil drew back for breath and the knight advanced on him, Greil swung his  
axe and drew back for a second blow, but before he could bring the axe  
down the knight thrust his sword thru Greil's body.

Greil staggered back, dropping his axe, Ike ran up and caught him, but the  
weight of his father's body unbalanced Ike and made him fall as well.

Ike leapt to his feet and drew his sword, "try the other" the knight said, gesturing  
to the yellow blade stuck in the ground where Greil had tossed it.

Ike crossed over to where the sword was and experimentally twirled it in the air.  
After he had gotten the feel of the sword he thrust his into the ground and advanced  
on the knight.

He brought the sword down in a stroke that whould have cleaved the knight in two  
but the knight simply raised his sword and let Ike's sword slam into his.

The knight twirled his sword in the same way that he had before, and with the same  
result, he turned to Greil and said "now will you tell me where it is before I kill your  
precious son."

"Never!" Greil gasped rising up in a last surge of determination and grasping his axe,  
"you will never get it" "oh, I suppose you think you can defeat me in the state that you  
are in now" laughed the knight.

Greil took a step forward and leaned on his axe, beads of sweat running down his face,  
he straightened, took two more steps, and fell to his knees.

"Oh, very well, I geuss your not going to be cooperative" the knight said, stepping  
forward and drawing his sword back, "NO!" yelled Ike, jumping forward and knocking  
the thrust aside.

The knight drew back his sword a second time and thrust at Ike, Ike parried the blow and  
thrust at the knight, the knight simply knocked the sword aside and thrust his sword into  
Ike's body.

The last thing Ike remembered as he lay on the ground with the rain falling on his face  
was the knight heading down the path toward the fortress where the rest of the company  
was sleeping. As he closed his eyes for the last time Ike knew that he had failed.

AN. so this is my first fic any feedback is welcome


End file.
